El Embajador
by alessandra98
Summary: -Descontinuado-La paranoia ha llevado al Kazekage a cortar todos los vínculos entre Suna y Konoha, sin considerar como esta decisión afectara a su familia. Podrá un embajador ser la solución o agregará al problema? [GaaInoNeji]
1. Capítulo I

**El Embajador**

Capítulo I

En los últimos años la paranoia de esposo había incrementado, alimentada por su estúpido consejo de bigotudos. Ino podría no saber mucho de política, pero estaba segura de que todas las medidas de "seguridad" que la Arena había implementado en los últimos meses eran ridículas. Y esta última además era injusta.

"Gaara, por favor, reconsidera esto " le rogó sentándose sobre su regazo "No es justo para Takeo… ni para mi"

Había una época en la que Ino podía utilizar sus encantos femeninos y el pelirrojo concedía todo lo que le pedía. Pero ya habían pasado cinco años desde su casamiento y Gaara se había vuelto inmune.

"Lo siento, amor" dijo acariciando el cabello de su esposa. La atrajo hacía él para encontrar sus labios. Ino le correspondió dulcemente. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, y tenia un gran corazón por lo que le dolía mucho tener que hacerle esto. "Prometo que encontraré una manera de compensarte."

Ino lloró suavemente acurrucada en su pecho. Esta nueva prohibición significaba decir adiós a todos los que amaba por tiempo indefinido, quizás hasta para siempre.

..

"Mami, ¡quiero ver a mi abuelito!" lloró su pequeño de cuatro años. Ese día se cumplían cinco semanas desde que el Consejo de Suna había pasado el decreto de que cualquier tipo de comunicación o contacto con Konoha sería considerada un acto de traición contra la aldea. Decreto del cual ni la esposa ni el hijo del Kazakage se eximían.

"Takeo, ya sabes lo que papi dijo…" mas no pudo continuar porque su hijo la interrumpió.

" ¡Papá es muy malo y su ley es estúpida! ¡Quiero ver a mi abuelito, y a tío Shika y comer con tío Choji!

"No hables así de tu padre, sabes que te quiere mucho y nunca haría algo para lastimarte. Él sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros y para Suna. Ahora ve a arreglarte, te llevaré al parque". El pequeño pelirrojo sonrió y salió corriendo, le encantaba cuando ella lo llevaba a jugar. Ino soltó el suspiro que estuvo conteniendo. Su hijo tenía razón, la prohibición era estúpida, pero no quería que Takeo creará una mala imagen de su padre.

Tampoco era fácil para ella, su vida entera había sido Konoha. Incluso después de haberse mudado a Suna visitaba su aldea natal una vez al mes. Extrañaba a Inoichi sobre todo, Ino era la típica hija de papi y no poder verlo o escribirle la estaba matando. Y ni hablar de sus mejores amigos, Choji y Shikamaru eran prácticamente sus hermanos.

 _Shikamaru…_ ¿Cómo estaría tomándose todo esto? El Nara no era muy expresivo, pero Ino sabía que sus sentimientos por cierta rubia eran genuinos y que estar alejado de ella se le haría muy difícil. Aunque, probablemente, se alegraba de no tener que lidiar el problemático viaje a Suna. Por el otro lado Temari estaba furiosa, ya no le dirigía la palabra a Gaara y hacía todo lo posible para molestar al consejo. Ella y Shikamaru tenían planeado haberse casado la semana pasada, pero bueno… la prohibición.

Esta no era la primera vez que Suna arruinaba algún aspecto de su vida. Comenzando con su casamiento: ella y Gaara habían sido novios por seis cortos meses cuando el consejo decidió que por _el bien de las aldeas_ su relación se formalizara. En ese entonces, Ino estaba locamente enamorada de su novio y una boda parecía lo más lógico. En la actualidad, aun amaba y respetaba su esposo pero a veces arrepentía haber apurado las cosas. El consejo también había decidido que la pareja produjese su primer hijo durante el primer año de matrimonio y que Ino abandonase su trabajo como kunoichi para dedicarse a Takeo. A todo esto había aceptado sin quejas. Amaba a su esposo y a su hijo y poder dedicar todo su tiempo a ellos le fascinaba. Además que podía dedicar su tiempo libre a ser voluntaria en el hospital y aplicar sus conocimientos de medininja. Pero esta última decisión era ridícula. El único argumento en la que había sido basada fue en un estúpido mensaje anónimo que había sido enviado desde Konoha amenazando al Kazekage de muerte. Había sido verdaderamente estúpido, Gaara recibía amenazas constantemente. La única diferencia esta vez fue que el mensaje indicaba su proveniencia.

Sin embargo, Ino no se había cruzado de brazos. Una semana atrás le había rogado a Gaara por que designara a un mensajero entre la dos villas. Ella argumentó que las aldeas se necesitaban económicamente y políticamente, y que un mensajero podría traer noticias de Konoha y que podría supervisar cualquier actividad sospechosa que se desarrollara contra Suna. Gaara no pareció muy opuesto a la idea, e incluso admitió que un mensajero ayudaría a minimizar tensiones creadas por la prohibición y que también podría supervisar los exportes e importes de recursos entre las villas. Pero, por supuesto, debía discutirlo con el consejo. Ino había sugerido a Shikamaru y a su padre. La verdad lo que más le importaba era ver a su familia o tener alguna manera de poder comunicarse con ellos. Le rogaba a Kami que el consejo aceptara.

…

"Hasta mañana Takeo" susurró Ino a su somnoliento hijo y besó su frente con dulzura.

"Te quiero mami" sonrió el pequeñín antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Yo también te quiero, mi amor" correspondió antes de salir de la habitación.

Gaara la estaba esperando en el pasillo. Ino ya estaba acostumbrada a que su esposo no dedicara mucho tiempo a su hijo. Ella entendía que el no había tenido un padre ejemplar, y que le resultaba difícil comportarse como uno con Takeo. Mas aun así Ino deseaba que al menos lo intentara.

"Traigo buenas noticias" anunció mientras caminaban a su habitación. "El consejo ha aprobado mi propuesta. Hemos designado a un embajador."

Ino se volvió hacia su esposo, su rostro brillando de alegría. ¡Lo había conseguido! "¡Gaara esto es increíble! ¡Gracias! "colgándose de su cuello lo besó en la boca, estaba de tan buen humor. Sin embargo este no le duraría mucho más. "¿Será mi papá o Shika o Cho?"

El Kage negó con la cabeza "Decidimos que podría causar conflictos asignar a alguien que tuviese cualquier tipo de relación con mi familia, no sería imparcial."

"Está bien" concedió la rubia con algo de pesadez. Al menos sería alguien de Konoha, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

"Hemos escogido a Hyuuga Neji".

Ino soltó un quejido. Ella _odiaba_ al Hyuuga.


	2. Capítulo II

**El Embajador**

Capítulo II

* * *

Ino despertó emocionada esa mañana. Hoy se realizaría la primera visita del embajador de Konoha y, a pesar de que Ino odiase a Neji Hyuuga, su llegada había sido muy esperada. No podía esconder las ansias que tenía por leer las cartas que su padre y amigos le habrían escrito.

Ino sabia que lo primero que el Hyuuga debía hacer era reportarse frente a Gaara y el consejo y entregar cualquier documento oficial que Konoha hubiese mandado. Después debía supervisar el intercambio de los bienes que había traído de la Hoja con los que se llevaría de Suna al final de su misión. Neji se quedaría esa noche en la mansión del Kazekage e Ino había organizado una cena en su honor. Lo que le daba parte de la tarde para abordar al Hyuuga sobre los mensajes de su familia.

…

Neji odiaba Suna. Era caliente, seco y ni hablar de la estúpida arena. Era tan difícil sacársela del cabello cuando volvía a casa. De todos los ninja que podían haber escogido, ¿por qué él? La misión era degradante para alguien de su nivel. El trabajo de mensajero no era digno de un miembro del escuadrón Anbu, pero la orden había venido directo de Naruto y Neji no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Sin embargo todas esas cosas no lo molestaban tanto como tener que ver a la rubia. Años atrás, cuando la Yamanaka aun ejercía como kunoichi de Konoha, ellos habían participado en muchas misiones juntos, cosa que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas cada vez. Trabajar con la mentalista era un dolor de cabeza. Ino era desobediente, impulsiva, escandalosa… en fin, era un martirio tenerla en su equipo. Sin embargo, con cada misión que pasaba la opinión que tenía sobre ella iba cambiado poco a poco. Había descubierto que la rubia era sensible, idealista, esforzada, inteligente, y sin hablar del cuerpazo que tenía. Neji no era del tipo lujurioso, pero después de verse forzados a compartir tantos momentos "íntimos" con la chica, léase: compartir habitaciones, baños y cama, había sido imposible obviar el físico de la kunoichi.

Eventualmente, Neji se llegó a sentir atraído por la chica, pero al no saber como actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos hizo lo único que le pareció lógico… la apartó. Un par de meses después de su interna revelación Gaara e Ino comenzaron a salir, por lo que Neji concluyó que había decidido lo correcto. Después de todo él no habría sido capaz de ofrecerle todo lo que el Kazekage le daría. Pero hacer lo correcto casi nunca significaba elegir el camino más fácil. Después de que Ino partiera para Suna, Neji cayó en cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era más que una atracción. Tenerla lejos era angustiante, pero la verdadera tortura fue tener que verla con otro hombre. Ino visitaba Konoha con regularidad y Neji había tenido la oportunidad, y desdicha para él, de verla atravesar diferentes etapas de su matrimonio. El embarazo de la rubia había sido especialmente doloroso, Ino lucía hermosa y radiante… con el hijo de otro hombre creciendo dentro de ella.

Mas el Hyuuga era solo un espectador, ya que la última vez que él y la rubia había tenido una conversación voluntaria fue después de una misión fallida. Neji descargó su ira contra ella, diciéndole cosas bastante hirientes al insultar sus habilidades como kunoichi y con ofensas personales también. Esto había sucedido poco tiempo después de descubrir lo que sentía por ella y aun estaba confundido de cómo comportarse alrededor de ella. Lo último que ella le dijo fue lo mucho que lo odiaba. Después de esa pelea no fue difícil alejarla de él.

La prohibición había sido un alivio. No ver a Ino le había hecho las cosas mucho más fácil. No se podía pensar mucho en alguien a quien no veía hacía cuatro meses atrás. Y ahora esta "misión" llegaba para trastocarlo todo. No solo tenía que verla, tenía que convivir con ella bajo su techo.

Lo peor es que por más que detestaba la idea de estar ahí, no podía apaciguar las ansias que sentía por verla.

…

Takeo observó al hombre de ojos pálidos entrar a su hogar desde las escaleras. Se parecía mucho a su tía Hinata, pero su semblante era mucho más severo. Al pequeño le daba algo de miedo, pero su madre había prometido que el hombre traía recados de su abuelito. Corrió escaleras abajo a encontrar al ninja de la aldea de su madre.

Era mucho más aterrador frente a frente. Pero Takeo nunca olvidaba sus cortesías. Dio una pequeña reverencia y procedió a presentarse.

"Hola, mi nombre es Sabaku no Takeo. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar."

Neji miró al pequeño, conteniendo una sonrisa. El niño era idéntico a Ino, excepto por el cabello rojo. Incluso la manera en que sonreía. Era adorable. Correspondió a Takeo con su propia introducción.

"¿Tienes algo de mi abuelito para mi?" preguntó el niño hiperactivo, la expectativa se leía claramente en sus ojos azules. Neji odiaba tener que decepcionarlo.

"No en esta ocasión" respondió sin dejar ninguna emoción expresarse en sus palabras. El ánimo del pequeño se desinfló en un segundo. Neji se sintió pesimamente, a pesar de que el hecho de tener las manos vacías no era su culpa. Aun así decidió disculparse con él "Lo siento"

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de lado antes de despedirse y regresar de vuelta por donde vino.

Neji lo miró marcharse y supo que no tenía ninguna esperanza de que su madre se lo tomaría tan bien. Lo más probable es que salieran de pelea. Mejor acabar con ello lo antes posible.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, escribo para complacer a mis lectores. Me ha tomado un poco actualizar esta historia ya que trabajo en otras dos, sé que no es excusa… pero aquí está! Disfrútenlo y háganme saber su opinión.**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


	3. Capítulo III

**El Embajador**

Capítulo 3

* * *

Una de las sirvientas de la mansión fue a buscarla a su estudio cuando Hyuuga arribó, tal y como se lo había indicado. Después de agradecer a la mujer, Ino recogió las cartas que había estado escribiendo para su familia y se puso en camino al salón donde Neji la esperaría.

Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para ocultar el desencanto provocado por la decisión de designar al portador del byakugan como embajador, sin embargo su esposo la conocía mejor que eso y de inmediato indagó el por qué de su actitud. Ino alegó que se debía a la personalidad arrogante del Anbu. Gaara solo sonrió a su respuesta, y la conforto diciéndole que solo tendría que soportarlo una noche al mes. Fue fácil engañar a su esposo en esa ocasión, y es que Ino mentía mejor cuando lo que decía tenía parte de verdad. Ella _sí_ consideraba al genio Hyuuga un maldito pedante y arrogante, pero esa no era toda la verdad del por que lo odiaba.

No es que la ex kunoichi se considerase rencorosa. No, ella simplemente no olvidaba una ofensa contra ella nunca. Mucho menos cuando alguien la humillaba como Neji lo había hecho ya hace más de diez años atrás. Ino todavía rechinaba los dientes cada vez que lo recordaba diciéndole _piérdete_. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que podría perdonarle el incidente, pero el genio demostró no ser digno de su perdón.

Un par de meses antes de comenzar a salir con Gaara, Ino se llegó a sentir atraída a el Hyuuga. Y es que era de esperar después de compartir tantos momentos de intimidad en múltiples misiones, y de conocerlo más a fondo. Ingenuamente ella creyó que la atracción era mutua. Mas todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando el ojiperla la humilló una vez más, insultando sus habilidades como ninja y a su persona. Ino Yamanaka no tropieza con la misma piedra tres veces. Además, después de su primera cita con el Kage no cabía duda de que la única razón de su atracción hacia Neji era la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos, nada más. Con Gaara no le tomó más de una semana comprender que significaba estar realmente enamorada.

En fin, la verdad era algo que Gaara no podía saber. Su esposo era un hombre muy celoso.

Ino bajó las escaleras con seguridad que enmascaraba su turbulento interior. No veía a Neji desde su boda, cinco años atrás. No tenía idea de si había cambiado, o si estaba saliendo con alguien o casado, si tenía hijos… La verdad le daba nervios hablar con él. ¿Cómo se supone que lo debería tratar? Ella era la esposa del Kazekage y no podía darse el lujo de tratarlo como una adolescente grosera. Ellos no eran amigos, pero habían trabajado muchas veces juntos y eran de la misma aldea. Quizás esperaría a que él hablara.

Él lucía igual que siempre. Llevaba el cabello igual y su ropa el mismo estilo de siempre. Su aspecto siempre pulcro y su semblante inexpresivo. Guapo, ¿se veía tan guapo antes, o su mente había olvidado y ahora exageraba? Era casi como sí el tiempo no hubiese pasado para él.

Ella estaba más hermosa y regia que antes. Neji siempre opinó que no había mujer más digna de ser la esposa de un Kage que Ino. Ahora dejaba que sus largos mechones dorados cayeran libres por su espalda y sin cubrir su rostro, lo que dejaba ambos ojos azules expuestos.

Inclinándose en una leve reverencia Neji la saludó utilizando su apellido de casada. Estaba jugando la carta de formalidad.

"Hyuuga-san" devolvió el saludo "Bienvenido a Suna. Por favor, acompáñame a tomar el té"

El varón la siguió a través de una puerta corrediza que daba a un salón más pequeño, en el cual los sirvientes ya habían arreglado la mesa con té caliente y dulces tradicionales de la Arena. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo en lados opuestos de la baja mesa de madera. Ino lo miró directo a los ojos, incomodándolo al punto que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Silencio inundó la habitación hasta que la rubia decidió que ya no podía esperar más. "Espero que el viaje desde Konoha haya sido placentero" comentó cortésmente "Kami sabe que para mi nunca lo es, ni siquiera dentro de una aparatosa caravana con escoltas a cada lado… supongo que ya no podré quejarme de eso más, ¿o sí?"

Detrás de la formalidad de sus palabras y cortesías, el Hyuuga pudo detectar que Ino seguía siendo la misma. Déjaselo a la chica para decir en veinte palabras lo que se puede decir en diez.

"En fin," continuó la esposa del Kazekage más casualmente "¿dónde están mis paquetes de Konoha?"

"Lamento informarle que nada para usted se me fue entregado antes de partir Konoha."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó Ino perdiendo la compostura "¿Cómo que ninguno? No puede ser posible, ¿acaso mi padre no fue informado?"

"Hubo un anuncio general en la aldea un mes atrás…"

"¿Y no se te ocurrió ir a verlo antes de partir?"

"La última vez que revisé esa no es mi tarea. Mi misión es traer cualquier encargo de Konoha que se me haya entregado, no ser mensajero personal de nadie."

La rubia quería estallar, acaso él no sabía con quien hablaba para atreverse a hablarle tan groseramente. Pero a pesar de todo, el Hyuuga tenía razón. Era ridículo esperar que fuese de casa en casa preguntando por envíos. Optó por preguntar algo diferente.

"¿Mi cuñada Temari recibió algo de Shikamaru?"

Neji asintió "Toda la correspondencia para la familia del Kage fue entregada directo al consejo, quien se encargó de repartirla en la mañana."

"Entonces le escribió a ella y no a mí" susurró para si misma. Neji observó la tristeza que invadió los ojos de la rubia.

Ino no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era posible que su padre hubiese escuchado el anuncio? Seguro alguien le debió haber comentado… ¿Podría ser que en su vagancia Shika solo alcanzó a escribir la carta para su prometida antes de la fecha de entrega? Era posible, mas aún así…

"¿Qué hay de mi hijo? Alguien debe haber enviado algo para Takeo…" Neji negó con la cabeza.

Ya había sospechado que esta sería la respuesta mas no le dejó de decepcionar por eso. Se sintió como una pésima madre ya que había emocionado a su hijo con la promesa de que pronto recibiría regalos de su abuelo y tíos cuando el emisario llegase y ahora lo único que tenía para él era un gran nada. De verdad que no entendía nada. Su padre jamás permitiría pasar la oportunidad de comunicarse con ella. Su duda la llevó a cuestionar el trabajo del Hyuuga.

"¿Qué has hecho con nuestros encargos?" preguntó molesta. "¿Acaso los has escondido o te has desecho de ellos? Tú serías capaz de algo así, siempre la has tenido contra mi."

Sus palabras ofendieron mucho al castaño, primero porque él era un profesional y jamás permitiría que sus emociones interfiriesen con una misión, incluso una insignificante como esta; segundo, porque él nunca le haría daño. Su semblante permaneció inmutable ante las acusaciones en su contra. De manera fría contestó "Te equivocas Yamanaka, no puedo 'tenerla contra' alguien quien no importa nada para mi."

¿Cómo podía ser posible que alguien tan grosero como Neji pudiese tener tanta influencia en ella? No debería importarle lo que el ojiperla dijese, era un patán, y sin embargo ahí estaba frente a él sintiendo la necesidad de pegarle en la cara. Como la señora del Kazekage Ino debía mantener su compostura por lo que solo le dirigió una fulminante mirada cargada de odio. Con elegancia se puso de pie y dejó la habitación sin una palabra más, no la merecía.

….

Bravo, se felicitó sarcásticamente en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla como un cretino cada vez que la veía? Sospechaba que la razón era porque no podía tenerla. No lo quería admitir, pero verla ahí rodeada de lujos, sirvientes y comodidades lo ponía de muy mal humor. Él jamás sería capaz de ofrecerle ni la mitad de todo eso. Ver a su hijo también había sido un golpe duro, Takeo pudo haber sido suyo de no haber estado cegado por su estupidez tantos años atrás. Pero sin lugar a duda lo peor de todo era saber que el hombre al que ella amaba era un manipulador mentiroso y que las acciones que había tomado en los últimos meses estaban dirigidas exclusivamente a lastimarla. Neji odiaba tener que se parte de su plan, maldito código shinobi de honor y confidencialidad.

…

Gaara entró a su habitación y encontró oscuridad. Todas las pesadas cortinas habían sido corridas, todas las velas apagadas. Y en el medio de toda esa penumbra acostada sobre la cama oyó a su esposa llorando. Ya debía haberse enterado. Guiado por el llanto se dirigió hacia ella. Suavemente se sentó a su lado a acariciar su cabello. Esperó a que ella se aferrase a él y le contase lo que había ocurrido para consolarla con palabras vacías. Odiaba tener que verla así y saber que era su culpa, pero era necesario. Él la amaba mucho para permitir que algo pusiese en riesgo su relación. Ella era suya.

* * *

 **¡Al fin he actualizado! Gracias a todos los seguidores de este fic, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas! Déjenme saber que les ha parecido.**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
